Tetramand Kevin
Here are the mutations Kevin suffered in the original series. Pyronite Kevin Kevin was mutated into a Pyronite/Osmosian hybrid when he absorbed Heatblast's DNA. Kevin's plan was to move the tracks to have a cash train hit another train, and once they collide, he would take the money. Ben disagrees, saying that it would hurt civilians. Kevin does it anyways, not caring about what Ben has to say. Ben then decides he has to stop him by brute force, so he changes into Heatblast. While they are fighting, Kevin manages to absorb Heatblast. Heatblast shakes him off before Kevin can fully absorb the DNA, but he had been on long enough to absorb half of it, making him a Pyronite/Osmosian hybrid. Powers and Abilities *Energy Absorption *Pyrokinesis Tetramand Kevin Kevin attempted to use the power of the Omnitrix to get revenge on his rivals. Ben, believing that he should not use his power for the sole purpose of revenge, attempted to distract him as Four Arms. While the two were brawling, Kevin lost his Heatblast abilities, putting him at a disadvantage. Like before, Kevin absorbed Four Arms' DNA and fought back. Only this time, he managed to absorb more of the DNA, making him closer to a Tetramand than a hybrid. With his two powers, he easily overwhelmed Ben, who reverted back to his human form. With his victory, Kevin attempted to take off the Omnitrix. However, due to him pulling too hard on it, he activated the Omnitrix's defense, and it let out a blast of DNA, blowing Kevin away, losing his Tetramand powers in the process. Powers and Abilities *Energy Absorption *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability Kevin 11 After Kevin had been defeated by the Omnitrix's feedback pulse, he had discovered that he had absorbed a sufficient amount of DNA from the blast. The Omnitrix had let loose every strand it contained that was not locked, allowing Kevin to switch between any of Ben's ten unlocked aliens, but only being able to access his own human form for brief intervals; putting him in a situation opposite to Ben himself. However, during a fight with Four Arms on the Golden Gate Bridge, Four Arms put Kevin into submission and, at first, looked like he was going to kill him. Instead, he deliberately missed and walked away, stating that Kevin was never worth it. Kevin, however, wanted to continue fighting and became enraged. The rage of an untrained Osmosian, combined with all of the energy and DNA he had absorbed, caused his powers to spiral out of control, causing him to mutate him into a hulking chimerical behemoth fusion of the 10 original starter aliens of the Omnitrix, which Kevin dubbed Kevin 11 ''(due to having all of the powers of the 10 aliens from the Omnitrix plus his own powers). However, he had soon realized that he was merely a fusion of DNA, giving him all the strengths and weaknesses of all eleven. This essentially subtracted the moderate strength of species from intense strength of species, giving him only slightly stronger than average powers, save for the ones that did not compete with other DNA, such as Stinkfly's ability to shoot gunk, and Ripjaws' gills (although, he had become too heavy to swim). Vilgax called Kevin 11 "a misshapen chaotic amalgam of creatures from the Omnitrix", his powers weren't as strong as Ben's and only had one-tenth of their original strength (however, in terms of physical strength, he was stronger than Four Arms). However, he is capable of mixing the abilities to create a powerful result, such as using Heatblast's flames and Stinkfly's goo to form an explosive attack, or using XLR8's speed, Four Arms' strength, and Diamondhead's fist for, as he put it, "one mean punch". Kevin 11 also proved strong enough to hold his own against the Megacruiser robots, Technorg, and even Vilgax in a one-on-one fight. In ''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, it is revealed how Kevin changed back to normal from Kevin 11. When he became a Null Void prisoner, he met another prisoner named Kwarrel, who Kevin 11 soon looked to as a mentor. Kwarrel taught Kevin 11 how to control his anger and powers. Soon enough, he had learned he could do much more than merely absorb and manipulate energy, he found he could do the same thing with matter itself. Appearance His hair, ears and cargo shorts were the only things left of the human Kevin, in his appearance. But the rest, is all from Ben's aliens. *'Four Arms': Body shape; Arm count; Left eyes; Legs; Torso. *'Heatblast': Upper left arm. *'Stinkfly': Wings. *'Upgrade': Upper back. *'Diamondhead': Upper right arm. *'Ghostfreak': Eye track. *'Grey Matter': Right eye. *'Wildmutt': Lower arms; Noses. *'Ripjaws': Lure; Teeth; Gills. *'XLR8': Tail. Powers and Abilities Kevin has many abilities of the original 10 aliens of Ben Tennyson. *'Four Arms:' Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Jumping, Enhanced Durability *'Heatblast:' Pyrokinesis *'Stinkfly:' Short Distance Flight, Slime Spit *'Upgrade:' Stretching, Minor Technological Manipulation, Laser *'Diamondhead:' Enhanced Durability, Shapeshifting Arm, Weak diamond Projectiles *'Ghostfreak:' Flight *'Wildmutt:' Sharp Claws, Enhanced Smelling, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Agility *'Ripjaws:' Sharp Teeth, Breathing Underwater, Glowing Lure *'XLR8:' Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Reflexes, Tail Control Aside from those abilities, Kevin 11 still has his energy absorption. Weaknesses The alien powers he had absorbed are only the tenth of the power of a full alien. Appearances Ben 10 * Framed ''(first appearance) * ''Grudge Match * Back with a Vengeance * ''Perfect Day ''(dream) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * ''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage ''(flashback) See Also *Kevin's mutations in Alien Force *Kevin's mutations in Ultimate Alien *Kevin's mutations in Omniverse *Kevin's mutations in the future *Kevin's mutations in Games Category:Main Antagonists Category:Cured Mutants